The majority of emerging infectious diseases are of zoonotic origin, i.e.[unreadable] transmissible between humans and animals causing infection in both species. Many of the[unreadable] most dangerous and easily transmitted of these agents are viruses. The majority of the[unreadable] emerging or re-emerging human viruses lack an effective vaccine or anti-viral drug[unreadable] treatment. The recent emergence of the highly pathogenic avian influenza virus H5N1[unreadable] emphasizes this unmet need. Recent advances in basic and applied research have[unreadable] provided an unparalleled opportunity to understand the interplay between the virus, the[unreadable] host, and the immune system, particularly on matters of immune cells and molecules[unreadable] involved in the generation of immunity, effector mechanisms, and mechanisms involved[unreadable] in the generation and maintenance of immune memory responses. This meeting will[unreadable] assemble basic and applied viral immunologists from academia, government, and[unreadable] industry to foster effective translation of new findings in basic research into effective[unreadable] vaccines and therapies. The goal of the meeting is to accelerate anti-viral vaccine and[unreadable] therapeutic development, to facilitate a rapid response to the threat of emerging viruses,[unreadable] with the focus of the meeting centered on influenza viruses.